urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bite Before Christmas
Bite Before Christmas (2011) — Anthology Editor and Authors Editor and Contributors: Lynsay Sands, Jeaniene Frost Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, PNR Theme Supernatural Christmas Description This holiday season, join two of today's most popular paranormal authors for a special look into their worlds, where creatures are always stirring and no one sleeps through the night. . . . ✥ The Gift — by Lynsay Sands Teddy Brunswick knows about the immortals among us. He's worked with them, called them friend-but he never counted on being snowed in with one over Christmas. Katricia Argeneau is a tasty little bundle and she seems to feel the same way about him. Problem is, he's not sure she feels quite the same way. After all, the snowstorm has derailed her blood delivery, which leaves him the only available meal on the menu. . . . ✥ Home for the Holidays — by Jeaniene Frost Cat and Bones are looking forward to a normal holiday-at least as "normal" as it gets for the combustible vampire couple and their otherworldly friends and family. But their yuletide plans are shattered when a stranger shows up and reveals long-buried family secrets that threaten to take a bite out of their holiday cheer . . . and lives. ~ Shelfari Supernatural Elements Vampires, demons List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "The Gift" by Lynsay Sands — Argeneau #15.5 ❈ Katricia Argeneau knows grey-eyed cop Teddy Brunswick is her life mate. She just needs to convince him they belong together, and being snowbound in a secluded cabin will make this a Christmas neither will forget. ❈ Katricia Argeneau knows the instant that she meets Teddy Brunswick that he is her life mate. But since he is mortal, she needs to slowly convince him that they are fated to be together. Revealing that she is a vampire won't be easy and making her accept her will be even harder. However, the snug confines of their cozy cabin are sure to bring them closer together. "Home for the Holidays" by Jeaniene Frost — Night Huntress series #6.5 ❈ Cat and Bones may long to wrap presents and set up a tree, but this Christmas, an evil vampire and long-buried family secrets will threaten to take a bite out of their holiday cheer. ❈ When Annette, a close friend of Bones is found bloody from an attack, Bones' alpha tendencies rise to protect his own. However, Annette is not making it easy to find her attacker when she denies everything. Meanwhile, a vampire named Wraith is claiming to be Bones' long-lost brother. Though initially suspicious, Bones indulges in the notion that he has family around for the holidays. : Excerpt: Home for the Holidays excerpt Cover Artist Artist: Aleta Rafton ~ Bibliography: Cover: The Bite Before Christmas— Publishing Information * Publisher: William Morrow * Book page: The Bite Before Christmas by Lynsay Sands, Jeaniene Frost * Book data: Hardcover, 270 pages, Pub: Oct 25, 2011—ISBN: 0062014072 Cover Blurb In Lynsay Sands' "The Gift," Katricia Argeneau knows grey-eyed cop Teddy Brunswick is her life mate. She just needs to convince him they belong together, and being snowbound in a secluded cabin will make this a Christmas neither will forget. It's "Home for the Holidays" in Jeaniene Frost's Night Huntress series . Cat and Bones may long to wrap presents and set up a tree, but this Christmas, an evil vampire and long-buried family secrets will threaten to take a bite out of their holiday cheer. ~ Goodreads | The Bite Before Christmas Quotes * “I don’t care what you think, your junk does not have special abilities. And I already heard about the piercing,” * For the Holidays One * “To family, whether by blood or by affection. We’d all be lesser people without them.” * Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever was left, no matter how improbable, had to be the truth. * "Believe me, I would rather be dead a thousand times over than to again watch as my own hands smash into you because some bitch has control of my body instead of me.” * "Contributing to his guilt when you should be showing him that he’s still the man you’re in love with, demon or no demon. And chains or no chains.” * “You smell like Ian. Tell me you were only pretending, Kitten, or I’ll have to kill him.” * “Get your bloody hands off my wife!” * “Someone who fires your blood, challenges your mind, keeps you on your toes, and has your back. A partner in every sense of the word.” * “Wow,” I whispered. He grunted. “If I had a pound for every time a girl said that while in your position.” ~ The Bite Before Christmas: Shelfari Trivia *Best Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy Anthologies (149 books) *Lists That Contain The Bite Before Christmas (Argeneau, #15.5; Night Huntress, #6.5) External Links Book: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lynsay Sands & Jeaniene Frost: "The Bite Before Christmas" *Goodreads | The Bite Before Christmas (Argeneau, #15.5; Night Huntress, #6.5) *Publication Listing: Bite Before Christmas ~ ISFdb *Frost Cemetery • View topic - The Bite Before Christmas - Forum Author Pages for Book: *Home for the Holidays excerpt *Lynsay Sands - Books - The Bite Before Christmas Author Websitess: *Frost Light *Night Huntress series Series links: *Goodreads | Night Huntress series *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost: NIGHT HUNTRESS and NH WORLD *Goodreads | Night Huntress - Complete World *Goodreads | Argeneau series by Lynsay Sands Reviews: *Review: The Bite Before Christmas | Smexy Books *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lynsay Sands & Jeaniene Frost: "The Bite Before Christmas" *Review: The Bite Before Christmas - StaceyBrutger.com *Review: The Bite Before Christmas anthology | GraveTells *The Bite Before Christmas by Lynsay Sands & Jeaniene Frost *Review: “Home for the Holidays” (The Bite Before Christmas) | A Book and a Short Latte *Journey with Words: The Bite Before Christmas by Jeaniene Frost and Lynsay Sands *Review: The Bite Before Christmas | Rabid Reads Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Demons